Chapter 180
Erza vs. Erza is the 180th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. While Erza fights her Edolas counterpart, Gray frees Lucy, Carla and Happy and the four head to save Wendy and Natsu. While walking, Gray reveals that Gajeel is able to free the people trapped in the Lacrima and orders Happy to go find Gajeel and bring him to the Giant Lacrima. The group later reaches Natsu and Wendy who reveal to them that the King is planning to use the Giant Lacrima as a bomb to destroy Extalia. Summary Lucy, Happy and Carla are happy to see Erza and Gray while Erza Knightwalker and her guards are surprised and confused at the sight of them. Gray asks Knightwalker and the Royal Guards where his comrades are. However, the guards doesn't answer him, prompting him to attack them with his Ice-Make, easily defeating the Royal Guards. Knightwalker, however, is able to dodge the attack and is about to attack Gray from above but is intercepted by Erza. As the two Erza's begin to battle, the group hears Wendy's screams. Erza tells Gray to go ahead. Gray agrees and goes to free Lucy from her cuffs. The group then leaves as the two Erza's continue their battle. No one seems to have an advantage since whatever Knightwalker do, Erza counters with changing her armor. After exchanging attacks multiple times, the two Erza's finally figure out the Magic of their opponent. Erza is able to change her armor and sword while Knightwalker uses the Ten Commandments to change the shape of her spear and heighten her physical prowess. Meanwhile, Gray is explaining to Lucy, Happy and Carla that he and Erza were the Lacrima on the plaza. He also says that Gajeel was the one who helped them return to normal and that Dragon Slayer Magic is able to change the Lacrima back to their original form. Happy tells Gray that they know the location of the Giant Lacrima and Gray asks him to take Gajeel there. Happy leaves to go to Gajeel while the three continue to look for Natsu and Wendy. After a few moments of running, the three find themselves in front of a door and burst through it. The group then sees Natsu and Wendy lying on the floor, apparently unconscious. Gray suggest that they use the X-Balls that Gajeel gave them. X-Balls is also the reason that Lucy, Gray and Erza are able to use Magic freely on Edolas. As soon as Natsu is revived he runs out of the room to stop them. While Byro is informing the King about the completion of the extraction and the immense power of the Dragon Slayers, Wendy then wakes up and informs Lucy, Gray and Carla the plan of the King: to use the giant Lacrima as a bomb to destroy Extalia. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster vs. Edolas Royal Army (concluded) *Erza Scarlet vs. Erza Knightwalker Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** *** |Za Naito}} * |Ēra}} * ** Spells used * |Aisu Gaizā}} Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Spearmanship *Flight Armors used * * * Weapons used * ** |Shirufarion}} ** |Meru Fōsu}} ** |Ekusupurōjon}} *Magic Swords Items used * Navigation